Conventionally, search systems visually make the whole Earth a square and place grids on the square. When a search is performed, conventional search systems determine where a searcher is on a grid. Then, the conventional search systems search for points where addresses or a point of interest (POI) falls into the same or neighboring grids. To expand the search to a larger radius or area would be computationally expensive.